1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calibration method of an image capture system, and particularly to a calibration method of an image capture system that can utilize predetermined test pattern (s) to simultaneously execute geometric calibration and color calibration, or simultaneously execute geometric calibration, color calibration, and lens shading calibration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, an image capture system may have errors (e.g. geometric errors and color errors) between image capture devices of the image capture system due to assembly tolerance or manufacturing process of the image capture system. The geometric errors are usually generated by the assembly tolerance or lens characteristics of the image capture devices, and the color errors are usually generated by sensors of the image capture devices and manufacturing process of lenses of the image capture devices, wherein the geometric errors include lens deformation and shift, skew, or rotation between the image capture devices, and the color errors include color and luminance differences between the image capture devices.
When the image capture system is not calibrated, the image capture system may have some problems due to the geometric errors and the color errors. For example, when the image capture system generates a three-dimensional image, the image capture system may make a three-dimensional image sensed by eyes of a user incorrect; when the image capture system is used for generating a depth map, the image capture system may generate incorrect depth information; and when the image capture system is applied to image stitch, an image generated by the image capture system may have discontinuous image stitch and discontinuous color. In addition, the image capture system may also need multi-angle calibration.
However, when the image capture system is calibrated, the prior art needs a plurality of calibration method to calibrate the above mentioned errors. Therefore, the prior art needs to spend much cost and time when the prior art executes calibration on the image capture system.